Eva
Eva|motto = 220px Beter laag scoren met een leuk nummer, dan hoog scoren met een stom nummer.|altnaam = Gitaar|eerste = 6|winst = 2|organisaties = 2|hoogste = 1 (2x)|gemiddelde = 11|laagste = 18|aantal = 38|highscore = 97|lowscore = 4}} '''Eva '''debuteerde bij het zesde Wereldvisie Songfestival in Moldavië. Ze gebruikte de nickname Gitaar op het forum. De zesde editie, vanuit Moldavië, was Eva's eerste deelname. En ze maakte meteen veel indruk: Christina Parie werd 4e. Helaas kon ze dit succes niet volhouden, en eindigde ze bij de 7e editie, welke in Tsjechië werd georganiseerd, als 7e. Na een mindere deelname, kwam er een succes tijdens de 8e editie. De Australische Jordan Jansen eindigde als 2e in Zweden. Haar laagste resultaat behaalde ze bij de 9e editie. Wim de Herder en Lars de Rijck werden eennalaatste, als 12e. Er kwam geen verbetering in de 10e editie, door opnieuw als eennalaatste (13e) te eindigen. De 11e editie vanuit Zweden kwam er een mager succesje. Ondanks, dat Eva had aangegeven dat ze de top 5 verwachtte, eindigde ze telleurstellend 10e. Editie 12 verliep ook niet zoals verwacht. Met het Duitse lied Starschuss werd ze telleurstellend 10e. Echter, was dat beter dan het resultaat van de 13e editie. Ze werd op twee-na-laatste met het lied Together van Alexandru. Ondanks deze magere resultaten, doet ze tijdens de 14e editie weer mee. Tijdens deze 14de editie stuurde ze Sebastian Philip Van Wyk. Ondanks de relatief hoge verwachtingen die ze had, eindigde ze op een magere 14de plaats. Haar laagste plaats tot dus ver. De 15de editie ging het voor haar weer wat beter. Met haar 3de Australische inzending viel ze net buiten de top 5. De 16de editie werd een succes. Met 1 punt meer dan de nummer 2 won ze deze editie met Kazachstan te laten debuteren. De 17de editie ging niet zo goed,ondanks dat ze dit zelf hosten. Brothers Dubé hebben haar voor het eerst de laatste plaats bezorgt. Ook heeft ze hier het laagste punten aantal voor haarzelf namelijk 4. De 18de editie ging het weer beter ze behaalde weer een plaats in de top 5 namelijk de 4de plaats. Na de 18de editie is Eva gestopt met het wv,omdat ze ook niet meer actief was op het forum zelf. Dit kwam doordat ze zich erg op school wou concentreren. Hierdoor is ze begonnen en geeindigd met een 4de plaats. Nadat Eva weer actief was op het forum is ze ook weer mee gaan doen op het wv. Dit resulteerde in een terugkomst in editie 31. Met een Bluegrass nummer verliep het niet zoals ze had gehoopt en kwam ze op een 12de plek terecht. Eva gaf zelf aan dat het een gok was een nummer van zo'n genre mee te laten doen. De 32ste editie verliep uitermate goed voor Eva. Hier haalde ze haar 2de zegen binnen. De Franse jongens Max en Mango wonnen in eigen land het wereldvisie songfestival. Hierdoor is zeker dat Eva ook de 33ste editie meedoet,aangezien ze aangaf dit zelf te gaan hosten. Max en Mango haalde ook haar hoogste puntenaantal binnen namelijk 97 punten. In de 56ste editie deed ze weer eenmalig mee, waarbij ze laatste werd. Na een afwezigheid van 8 edities afwezigheid deed ze weer mee in editie 65. Ze deed mee met Sam Tabor en werd laatste. De editie erop werd ze een na laatste met Daughter. Hierdoor twijfelde ze of ze nog mee wilde doen hiermee. Ze had met zichzelf afgesproken te stoppen als ze weer bij de onderste terecht kwam. De editie hierop zond ze Reece Mastin in en ze werd 10de. Ze was in de veronderstelling dat ze Reece al eens had ingezonden, omdat ze al best vaak een nummer uit Australië had ingezonden. Gelukkig kwam ze er op tijd achter en behaalde ze een resultaat dat ruim boven haar eigen doelstelling was en dus doet Eva in 68 nog steeds mee. In 68 stuurde ze new politics in wat haar een 12de plaats bezorgde. Haar favoriete nummer op dat moment Not Dead Yet van Ledger, bracht haar in 69 de 9de plaats. De 70ste edite werd ze 18de met Daniel Schulz. Daarna zette ze een stijgende lijn in met een 14de plek in editie 71, 13de plek in 72, 9de plek in 73 en 8ste plek in 74. Het nummer van 74 was tevens Argentinië, hiermee heeft ze alle mogelijke continenten een keer ingezonden. In de edities 75,76 en 77 zond ze nummers in die tussen de 15 en 18de plek eindigden. Ongeacht deze resultaten nam ze een lange pauze, omdat WV momenteel niet in haar leven paste. Gelukkig was dit niet definitief en kwam ze in editie 83 terug met Litouwen. Hiermee behaalde ze een teleurstellende 14de plaats. Editie 64 was een groot succes met een 4de plaats, haar beste plaats sinds de herstart. Deze score behaalde ze met de Tsjechische band Mirai. Foxes behaalde in editie 85 welgeteld 57 punten waarmee ze 7de werd. Hiermee werd de doelstelling om de top 10 te halen behaald. Dit betekend ook dat Eva weer meedoet met de volgende editie. In editie 86 ging het wederom voorspoedig en behaalde Bobby een 3de plek. Dit is Eva's beste score sinds de herstart. Editie 87 eindigde ze nog net in de top 10 met We are the messengers. Deelnames